A Little Death
by JustLita
Summary: Dia merindukannya. Wanita berbahaya yang akan ia cintai sampai mati. Di pertemuan mereka, sang wanita terus menghambat tujuannya. SasuFemNaru. A little bit mature content.


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

_Inspired by A Little Death song from The Neighbourhood_

Disarankan agar mendengarkan lagu di atas terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca.

Bila ada kesamaan cerita, hal itu hanya kebetulan semata.

...

Sasuke menatap tumpukan dokumen yang sebentar lagi akan segera ia selesaikan. Ia lelah. Mungkin satu batang rokok lagi akan menenangkannya sejenak mengingat sudah hampir dua bungkus rokok berhasil menemaninya seharian ini. Sudah hampir larut malam. Ia harus cepat dan segera menemuinya.

...

Langkah kakinya yang lebar itu menunjukkan ia sedang terburu-buru tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengannya. Sesampai di parkiran gedung, ia menekan tombol kunci alarm mobil dan membuka pintu mobil. Tak butuh waktu lama dan ia langsung tancap gas meninggalkan parkiran. Ia bahkan tidak mengganti bajunya, setelan jas hitam itu setia menemani Sasuke. Apakah sudah begitu lama ia tidak bertemu dengannya sampai ia seperti akan mati jika tidak melihat wajahnya?

...

Di sini, di bar ini Sasuke akan bertemu dengannya. Bar yang berada di lantai 30 bangunan mewah yang akan Sasuke masuki. Sudah hampir sebulan ia tak melihatnya. Ya, wanita itu seakan menjadi candu yang tidak akan mudah lepas dari hidupnya. Ia bahkan seperti menderita insomnia karena sering tidur larut bahkan tidak bisa tidur jika berpisah lama dengan wanita itu. Atau dia memang sudah menderita penyakit itu sejak lama? Ia tidak peduli.

...

Kedua mata Sasuke bergerak liar mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan utama bar, ia belum menemukan wanita itu. Bar tersebut dipenuhi puluhan orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, pastinya orang-orang sudah tahu apa saja kegiatan itu. Dan sepertinya wanitanya terlambat dari janjinya. Ia beralih duduk di sebuah sofa merah yang tidak berpenghuni dekat dengan jendela kaca besar. Sasuke memandang pemandangan kota Tokyo di malam hari, sama sekali tidak menarik. Para wanita dengan baju minim yang berada di sekelilingnya saling berbisik sambil menatap kagum wajahnya yang tampan. Ia tidak peduli. Seorang pelayan menuju ke arahnya, tetapi dia sudah mengangkat tangan kirinya agar si pelayan tidak mendekatinya. Seakan sudah terbiasa, pelayan itu tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit kemudian berlalu.

...

Sudah lima belas menit ia menunggu, hatinya masih tidak tenang menanti kehadiran sang kekasih hingga kedua lengan seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Sedikit terkejut, terlihat dari mata Sasuke yang sedikit melebar namun langsung kembali ke wajahnya semula. Ia mengangkat sedikit bibir sebelah kirinya.

"Kau terlambat."

Orang yang memeluk Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku merindukanmu." Jawabnya.

...

Sepertinya orang yang menjadi bahan pikiran Sasuke dari tadi sudah hadir di hadapannya. Wanita itu duduk tepat di depannya, mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh meja sofa. Lama Sasuke menatap wanitanya, sangat dalam. Kekasihnya memakai gaun tanpa lengan berwarna biru cerah sebatas lutut dan sedikit menampilkan belahan dadanya yang menggiurkan menurut Sasuke. Rambut sepinggang yang ikal di bawahnya dibiarkan tergerai rapi dengan sedikit poni serta riasan wajah natural khas wanita itu namun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. _High heels _biru dongker yang dipakainya menambah nilai plus wanita itu di mata Sasuke. Wanita itu merasa sedikit risih dibuatnya. Padahal, wanita lain akan sangat senang jika Sasuke tatap walau hanya 2 detik. Wanita yang beruntung.

"Kenapa dengan tatapanmu Sasuke? Penampilanku buruk?" Ia meletakkan tangannya di dagu sambil menampilkan ekspresi kecewa.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia takjub dengan pesona wanita yang ada di depannya.

"Kau sudah memesan hotel?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum,aku masih sibuk dengan pemotretanku tadi jadi tidak sempat."

Naruto baru pulang dari Jerman tadi pagi dan saat ini tidak langsung pulang ke rumah orangtuanya meskipun orangtuanya tinggal di kota ini. Pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer menuntutnya untuk pergi ke berbagai tempat bahkan ia sering berkeliling dunia. Kali ini ia sedang sibuk dan kebetulan tempat kerjanya berada di sekitar kantor Sasuke jadi ia memutuskan untuk menemui sang pujaan.

Dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum, malam ini sepertinya dia akan tidur nyenyak atau dia akan sibuk semalaman dengan kekasihnya ini? Akal sehatnya sudah dirasuki oleh nafsu bejatnya.

"Kita ke apartemenku sekarang." Tandas Sasuke.

Wanita itu terkejut dan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya berpikir kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau sangat pelit bicara _Mr. Poker Face_. Kau pasti sangat merindukanku sampai kita tidak memesan apapun di sini."

Benar juga, mereka berdua dari tadi hanya duduk dan tidak memesan apapun. Apakah tempat ini bisa dikatakan tempat bertemu gratis seperti taman? Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang berpikir demikian.

"Kita minum di tempatku, dan kau bisa memesan makanan di perjalanan pulang nanti." Sasuke sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya bersiap akan pergi.

"Tidak, aku masih mau di sini sebentar lagi. Lagipula aku baru sepuluh menit di sini dan kau sudah mau menyuruhku ke apartemenmu?" Ia mencibir dan kelihatannya ingin menguji kesabaran pangerannya. Ia tertawa girang dalam hati.

Dengan tatapan tajam, mata Sasuke menyipit.

"Sekarang. NARUTO!"

Penuh penekanan sekali pangeran yang satu ini. Ia berbicara dengan suara rendah. Nafsu sudah mulai ingin lepas dari rantainya. Sabar Sasuke.

Reaksi orang yang 'diperintah'? Dia malah ngeluyur menuju lantai dansa. Musik kali ini tidak begitu keras, Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menikmati irama musik. Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum licik menunggu reaksi si tampan tidak sabaran itu.

Melihat reaksi sang _'heroine'_, Sasuke sudah mulai habis kesabaran. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah. Dengan cepat ia menuju tempat kekasihnya, menarik tangan kirinya sedikit kasar. Naruto tersentak dan detik berikutnya wajah si tampan sudah bertemu dengan wajahnya. Dekat, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Wajah Sasuke memerah menahan amarah.

"Kau mengujiku heh? Kita lihat apa hukumanmu." Ujarnya.

Sasuke berjalan cepat sambil tetap menarik tangan kiri Naruto. Naruto meringis, walaupun sikap Sasuke sangat pemaksa namun ini menunjukkan betapa Sasuke sangat merindukannya. Ia terlihat bahagia.

"Haha, kau manis Sasuke."

...

Mereka telah sampai di apartemen milik Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke menekan tombol _password_ apartemen diikuti Naruto yang masih setia menunggu di belakangnya. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan apartemen kelas atas -tentunya mewah- yang tidak henti-hentinya membuat Naruto seperti orang bodoh dengan tatapannya melihat seisi ruangan. Ruangan bergaya Eropa Klasik mewarnai ruangan ini. Cahaya di dalam ruangan ini minim, hanya satu buah lampu yang berhasil dihidupkan Sasuke. Namun keduanya berpikir tidak masalah toh nantinya mereka akan berada di ruangan yang lebih minim cahaya.

"Sudah sebulan aku tidak kemari, kau mengubah dekorasimu Sasuke?"

"Kau tahu bukan aku."

Naruto terkekeh mengingat siapa orang itu.

"Kakakmu ternyata orang yang juga punya jiwa seni. Aku kira kalian hanya patung bermuka datar seperti dinding bangunan." Mulut Naruto terbuat dari apa? Pisau daging?

Yang ditanya lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Tidak ada gunanya dijawab karena hanya akan mengurangi energinya buat nanti. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sasuke?

Sasuke duduk di sofa dekat bar pribadinya. Mungkin ini yang ia maksud 'minum di tempatku' tadi. Ia melepas jas dan dasinya sementara Naruto menuju bar membuat minuman.

_Dancing through the night_

_A vodka and a sprite_

_A glimpse of the silhouettes_

_A night that they never forget_

"Vodka?" tanyanya.

"Hn." Sambil memejamkan mata sejenak.

Ia lelah seharian bekerja, menjadi CEO bukan pekerjaan yang mudah kalian tahu. Tapi lelah itu akan sirna karena malam ini ia akan berduaan dengan si pirang itu. Tapi bukankah itu akan menambah lelahnya? Otak mesum Sasuke aktif lagi.

Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto datang menghampirinya menyodorkan minuman itu padanya. Ia mengambil dan dalam sekejap menghabiskannya. Sasuke mengernyit menahan sensasi minuman alkohol itu. Si pirang tersenyum sedikit sambil meneguk miliknya.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa menahannya hm Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Wanitanya terlalu banyak menggodanya hari ini. Padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu.

Naruto menaruh gelasnya di meja terdekat dan bergerak perlahan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Kedua kakinya mengapit kaki Sasuke. Tindakannya ini menyebabkan gaun yang semula berada sebatas lutut kini naik hingga nyaris memperlihatkan celana dalamnya. Naruto memeluk ringan leher Sasuke dan menatap wajahnya. Sasuke juga tidak mau kalah dengan memandangi wajah sang terkasih setiap incinya. Mata biru bulat itu, hidung standarnya, bibirnya yang seksi. Semua, semua Sasuke suka. Mereka bertatapan dalam diam selama beberapa menit hingga Sasuke buka suara.

"Kau berbahaya Naruto. Aku tidak akan segan malam ini."

Sasuke heran pesona apa yang dikeluarkan Naruto hingga Tuan Muka Datar sepertinya takluk.

"Silahkan." Ia mendengus lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi.

_And he had said, "Darling, your looks can kill. So now you're dead."_

Sasuke mencium bibir naruto lembut beberapa saat lalu melepasnya. Mereka kembali saling memandang sejenak menghayati ekspresi satu sama lain dan Sasuke kembali mencium bibir itu menuntut. Sang empu membalas tidak mau kalah. Suara kecupan yang cukup keras mengisi ruangan itu. Tangan kiri Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto erat sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Naruto agar mempererat ciuman mereka. Mereka seakan ingin membalas dendam kepada waktu yang selama sebulan ini kejam kepada mereka berdua.

Wangi. Aroma Naruto sangat memabukkan bagi Sasuke. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium setiap senti wajah Naruto. Naruto dengan senang hati membiarkan Sasuke menjelajahi wajahnya hingga turun ke leher. Sasuke membuat tanda di situ. Tanda kepemilikannya.

"Ah..."

Naruto sudah dibangkitkan gairahnya oleh si tampan. Ia menarik rambut Sasuke kuat namun Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Hm.. Kau cantik Naruto." Ucapnya seduktif.

Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak mencari resleting gaun Naruto di punggungnya. Kemudian ia membuka resleting itu dan menarik gaun Naruto hingga sebatas pinggang. Bibir Sasuke kembali mencium lama bibir Naruto. Setelah berhasil melepas kaitan bra Naruto, ia membuang asal bra tidak berdosa itu. Menampilkan dua buah payudara sedang yang berbentuk bulat padat dan pas di tangan Sasuke. Ujung payudara yang sudah mengeras itu secara tidak sengaja menyentuh leher Sasuke karena gerakan pergulatan bibir serta tubuh mereka membuat Sasuke ingin menjamah si bukit kembar. Tangan kiri Sasuke berhasil memegang dan meremas sedikit kasar payudara kanan Naruto.

"Sasu.. aah."

Sasuke tahu ia telah sukses menyentuh salah satu tempat sensitif Naruto. Ia menyeringai. Dengan cepat, bibir Sasuke sudah beralih ke payudara kiri Naruto. Menjilatnya penuh nafsu dan mengecupnya. Ia rindu dengan tubuh indah kekasihnya ini. Mulutnya secara perlahan namun kuat menghisap penuh payudara itu sampai tubuh Naruto melengkung ke depan tidak tahan menahan gejolak rangsangan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Aah.. ahh Sasuke, kau harus lembut sayang."

Tidak untuk kali ini Naruto. Sasuke tertawa iblis dalam hati.

...

_Touch me, yeah_

_I want you to touch me there_

_Make me feel like I am breathing_

_Feel like I am human_

Tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh tempat sensitif Naruto yang lain dan bergerak naik turun terkadang menusukkan jarinya ke dalam -anda tahu-.

"Di bawah sini sangat basah Naruto, kau sudah ingin segera aku masuki hm?"

"Euhh.. haah aah."

Naruto hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya sebagai jawaban. Ia sudah dua kali dibuat klimaks oleh Sasuke. Apa Sasuke bodoh tidak mengira dia bisa pingsan duluan sebelum acara inti? Seperti biasa. Sasuke, Tuan Seenak Hati.

Mereka sudah sama-sama polos di atas ranjang. Gelap, cahaya lampu dipaksa Sasuke untuk mati. Hanya cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela dengan tirai terbuka menampilkan siluet tubuh dua manusia yang bergerak perlahan.

"Sasuke, aahhnn.. Cepat lakukan atau aku akan marah padamu."

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Naruto marah. Naruto bisa mendiamkannya selama berhari-hari dan enggan melihat wajahnya. Itu bisa jadi bencana, kalian tahu kan alasannya? Insomnia? Heh, dia tidak mau ambil resiko.

"Baiklah cantik, tapi ini akan berlangsung lama."

Sasuke menjilat organ intim Naruto, mengecupnya membuat Naruto menggelinjang geli namun nikmat. Kemudian Sasuke bergerak mengecup tubuh Naruto mulai dari kaki hingga menuju bibirnya. Naruto menyambut Sasuke tidak sabar ingin bertemu bibir Sasukenya. Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke sebagai persiapan. Tangan kiri Sasuke menjadi tumpuan penahan tubuhnya sedangkan yang satunya memegang lengan Naruto.

"Aahhkk.." jerit Naruto.

Sepertinya milik Sasuke sudah masuk. Naruto menyamankan posisinya kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Baik, bergeraklah tuan." Ejek Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian mengecup cepat bibir Naruto.

"Kau dalam bahaya nona."

Sasuke memaju mundurkan bokongnya mencoba menggali kenikmatan dari Naruto. Matanya terus melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan mendesah keenakan dibuatnya.

"Aah.. ahh.. aahh.."

Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mendesah sambil mengeluarkan suara seksi yang disukai Sasuke. Hal ini menambah energi Sasuke untuk terus menekan titik sensitif Naruto itu sekuat tenaga. Ia bersyukur Tuhan memberinya 'malaikat cantik' untuk menemani hidupnya yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Tubuh naruto bergoyang tidak teratur menerima serangan yang dilancarkan Sasuke padanya.

"Hn.."

Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menahan desahannya karena rasa nikmat akibat pergumulan ini. Setelah beberapa menit mereka beradu tubuh, Naruto tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia klimaks.

"Aa.. Aaahh Sasu-ke.. Hah hah hah um"

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menikmati klimaksnya dan berhenti sejenak.

"Aku belum selesai Naruto. Kau harus bersiap lagi."

Naruto tidak bereaksi. Selalu seperti ini, ia tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan Sasuke di ranjang. Ia hanya akan selalu jatuh pingsan dengan permainan Sasuke.

"Duduk di atasku Naruto."

Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Sasuke, Naruto bergerak duduk di atas Sasuke kemudian menyatukan diri mereka kembali. Naruto bergerak memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Aah.. Haah haah."

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Kedua tangannya memegang payudara Naruto yang sejak dari tadi menganggur tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Payudara itu ia remas berulang kali hingga Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke merasa keenakan. Sasuke menatap wajah kekasihnya, Naruto tampak sangat cantik dengan wajah kemerahan menikmati permainan ini. Setelahnya, kedua tangan Sasuke berpindah pada kedua paha atas Naruto mencoba menambah kecepatan maju mundurnya gerakan Naruto.

"Sasukee.. Aaahh Aaahh.."

Naruto berteriak seperti kesetanan dibuatnya. Sasuke juga merasakan miliknya sudah tidak dapat menahan sesuatu yang dari tadi akan siap keluar. Ia mempercepat tempo pergerakan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama.

"Uhh.. Narut-oh hah" Sasuke mencapai batasnya. Nafasnya tercekat.

"Tidaakkk..."

Naruto menjerit saat ia juga mengeluarkan miliknya namun terhalang milik Sasuke yang dengan liarnya menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuh indah Naruto. Naruto tidak sadarkan diri.

_She sought death on a queen-sized bed_

...

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam dekapannya. Ia mengelus perlahan pipi Naruto yang mulus itu. Ia tersenyum. Kali ini cukup lebar dan sepertinya itu senyum tulus yang ia berikan meski Naruto tidak melihatnya. Lagipula Naruto juga sudah cukup sering melihatnya, walau hanya di depan Naruto seorang. Sasuke mencium kening Naruto lama dan kembali menatap wajahnya. Selalu seperti ini tiap kali ia bercinta dengan Naruto. Naruto pasti selalu pingsan. Padahal mereka hanya bermain sedikit lebih lama. Sedikit lebih lama? Jangan samakan kekuatan pria dengan wanita Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Sasuke tersenyum senang, malam ini atau mungkin 'pagi ini' ia akan tertidur nyenyak entah bangun jam berapa. Berterima kasih pada wanita ini karena obat penyakit sulit tidurnya sudah hadir dalam dekapannya.

_FINISH_

_This is my first fiction._

Meskipun saya sudah kenal FFN dari tahun 2010.

_Sorry for the Typos_

_Mind to review?_


End file.
